Bad Touch Trio comes to collect
by Anime.art.sisters
Summary: When the Bad Touch Trio of Spain, Prussia and France come to see Ame claiming they want to get payment for something she owes them she really shouldn't have walked downstairs. It doesn't help that America really doesn't care.Warning: I don't own Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

Bad Touch Trio comes to collect

"Ame! The Bad Touch Trio are here! …. Wait, why are you here?" Alfred asked.

"Ma Amore [1] owes us something." Francis said smirking. Alfred stared at them before talking.

"If you molest her, I'm invading you." He said. That's when I decided to walk in.

"Whoa whoa, who are you invading? And should I be concerned?" I asked. They shook their heads and the Bad Touch Trio smirked. I sweat dropped and took a step back.

"Aw, meine frau [2], we're going to have fun tonight." Gilbert said hooking an arm around my waist.

"I'm not sure if your type of fun is my type of fun though." I said shifting against Gilbert. Francis appeared on my other side and grabbed my belt loop on the side next to Gilbert.

"Ohonhonhon, ma amore, it will be when this night is over." Francis said. Antonio got behind us and slipped his hands into my back pockets.

"I'm sure you'll like what we're doing." He whispered in my ear. I grumbled and grabbed his hands taking them out. He whined before laughing as I elbowed Gilbert and Francis.

"Oi, no molesting Olivia in my living room. I want her back by 1 in the morning got it? Other then that go ahead and take her." Alfred said just briefly glancing at me from his video games.

"We'll have her back by then. Au revoir [3]!" Francis said before they dragged me out of the house.

"Alfred! If they rape me I'll kill you… or get Arthur to help me kill you!" I yelled. All I got was a laugh from inside the house.

© .sisters 2011

**Author's notes/ Translations:**

[1] Ma amore- my love, pretty sure that's how you spell it, I'm not sure, never had to use this before in French class.

[2] Meine frau: my women/ my lady I wanna say in German. The other was in French.

[3] Au revoir – good bye basically

Anyways I was in French class and was day dreaming as usual when this idea popped in my head. Don't ask why in French class, can't answer that. If you haven't seen this anime before then go watch it! Anyways, Alfred: America, Antonio: Spain, Gilbert: Prussia and Francis: France. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"I'm driving!" Antonio said pulling my keys out of his pocket. I blinked in shock and went to grab them. Antonio just pulled back smirking as Gilbert continued to pull me.

"How'd you get my keys?" I asked deciding to actually walk instead of letting them drag me.

"They were in your back pocket, so I took the liberty of getting them while you were distracted." He answered unlocking my car.

"I'm not letting you drive my car. You'll crash it." I said glaring at the Spaniard.

"I won't crash it mi amor [1]." Antonio said smiling. He hopped into the driver's seat and Francis sat in the passenger's seat. Gilbert released my waist to grab my hand and pulled me into the backseat with him. Antonio locked the doors and began to drive.

"Remind me why I'm letting you kidnap me." I asked pushing Gilbert away from me.

"Because you owe us." They said in unison. They all snickered at me and I sweat dropped. '_If I live, I'm moving in with Matthew.'_

_"_Just where are we going?" I questioned looking at them. They just smirked and shrugged.

"Maybe we know, maybe we don't. We'll see when we get there." Antonio said shrugging. '_Definitly going to move in with Matthew.'_

**Author's Notes:**

[1] Mi amor- my love in Spanish.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

After several minutes of pushing Gilbert away and listening to Antonio talk to Francis we arrived at our destination.

"Kesesesesese, we're here." Gilbert said. Francis got out, opened my door and pulled me out.

"What are we doing here?" I questioned as Francis put his arm around my waist. All I got was his laugh and his thumb pushing my shirt up slightly.

"Ma cheri [1], you'll have fun and if not, then we'll owe you, oui?" Francis said looking at me as we walked into the club. It was busy not surprisingly and Francis dragged me to the bar to get drinks. Gilbert and Antonio went off into the crowd and I lost sight of them.

"Ame, what are you doing here?" I heard someone ask. I looked to see Johan [2] and Ludwig sitting at the bar. They both had drinks and Ludwig didn't seem completely drunk, yet.

"I've been dragged out by Gilbert, Francis and Antonio. They're claiming I owe them something." I responded pinching Francis' hand and removing it from my waist. He whined and removed his arm quickly rubbing his hand. He began to order drinks as I sat between Johan and Ludwig.

"Now liebling [3] don't get too comfortable with mein bruder [4] and cousin. You still owe us." Gilbert said appearing behind me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and blew on my ear.

"Stop that Gilbert; I don't understand how I owe you." I said pulling his arms off of me. He just smirked and kissed my ear.

"You've owed us for awhile libeling." Gilbert said. Ludwig rolled his eyes at his brother and wrapped an arm around my shoulder as if protecting me from his brother.

"She'll stay with us for awhile bruder. Then you can have her, maybe." Ludwig said. Gilbert pouted, shrugged before smirking.

"Sure bruder, sure, but we'll be back for her." Gilbert said before kissing the edge of my lips and disappearing back into the crowd. I looked at Johan and Ludwig and sighed. '_What have I gotten myself into?'_

**Author's note:**

[1] Ma cheri – my darling in French, not sure if it should have an e at the end though… was never taught that, learned from fan fiction and book.

[2] Johan – It's the name I'm using for Netherlands since I am unsure of his name and this is Dutch so….. Yea.

[3] Liebling – darling in German

[4] Mein bruder – my brother in German.

I'm not sure how long this is going to be yet. Though I'm glad people seem to be reading it. I'm going to try to post every two days so the next one will be out Sunday or you may get lucky and it'll be out tomorrow if I can get out of doing anything. Yes, I tend to spend my Saturdays alone with my laptop or watching anime. I am very antisocial sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"So Alfred even agreed to let you go with them?" Johan asked. I nodded and sighed playing with the straw in my water. Johan rolled his eyes and drank more.

"He's an idiot sometimes." He said.

"Don't you mean all the time?" I questioned. Ludwig began to laugh and I knew he was drunk now. Johan laughed also at both me and Ludwig. Ludwig was leaning heavily against me in order to keep upright.

"I do believe Luddy here has had enough to drink and our time with you has begun liebling." A voice said. We turned to see Gilbert, looking a little sober, smirking. I raised an eyebrow at him to see Francis and Antonio pop up next to him. Neither looked wasted either, thankfully.

"Our turn." Antonio said smiling happily before taking my hand and beginning to drag me away from Ludwig and Johan. I struggled vainly as he led the way onto the dance floor with Francis behind me pushing lightly. Francis slid his hands into my back pockets and squeezed my butt. I jumped and smacked him lightly. He just smirked in response and kissed my neck.

"Mon cheri, don't deny you love it." He said purring. I just sweat dropped and sighed. Antonio made it to the dance floor and pulled me to him as the song started. It was some pop song I didn't know. He pulled me around dancing as Francis kept behind me also dancing just with someone else.

"Aren't you glad that you owe us?" Antonio whispered in my ear. I shivered as he blew on it and rolled my eyes.

"No, not really and I still don't understand how I owe you people of all people." I retorted. He just chuckled smiling and shrugged. I sighed and put me head on his shoulder as he spun us around humming.

"At least pretend to have fun mon cheri." Francis said wrapping his arms around Antonio's which were around my waist. I jumped not knowing he was there and rolled my eyes. Antonio chuckled and continued humming.

"You can't hog her mon ami [1]." Francis said looking at Antonio. Antonio just shrugged and released his hold on me. Francis spun me around to face him and pulled my arms around his neck. I raised an eyebrow at him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. '_How do I get myself into this stuff?'_

**Author's Note:**

[1] Mon ami – my friend in French.

I'm so sorry that this wasn't out yesterday, but I was so busy and I couldn't get it out and I couldn't think about what to do, but to make it up to you all I'm posting two today and another tomorrow. So be grateful I love to procrastinate my school work and only have 3 weeks left! Finally! I'm almost free!

Alfred: *runs in* Why were you selling people in French!

Uh, yes we were "selling people" today because instead of using the correct adjective we used expensive or "cher". So the professor was very expensive and so was the student. Yea, the things that happen in French class, haha, crazy French influence. Anyways ignore my rambling and such and enjoy the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Francis 'Ohonhonhonhon'ed and pulled me closer. We moved to the beat or well Francis moved us to the beat. Francis sighed at me and pouted.

"Mon ami, s'il tu plait [3], just relax and have some fun. You're always shutting yourself away. Just for one night just relax and let go, oui? [1]" Francis said leaning forward to kiss both of my cheeks. I sighed and tightened my grip on his neck.

"You get half an hour each, but that's it." I said. Francis smiled and kissed my cheeks again.

"Merci Ame, merci [2]." He said before pulled me closer so I was pressed against him. I rolled my eyes, but smirked.

"Pervert." I whispered in his ear. He shivered, but smirked never the less. His hands began to wonder up, but I grabbed them and pulled them back down. He frowned and opened his mouth to complain.

"Just because I said I'd relax doesn't mean you can rape me. I'm pretty sure Alfred wasn't kidding when he said he'd invade you." I said sending him a light glare. He smirked at me and I released his hands slowly.

"Ohonhonhon, I'm sure Gilbert and Antonio would back me up." He said. I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yes, but Johan, Ludwig, Arthur, Matthew and others would back Alfred up." I said. Francis was quiet for a second before shrugging.

"It'll be worth it if I get to see some skin." He said waggling his eyebrows. My face began to heat up and his smirk got wider. One of his hands slid up my shirt to rest about half way up my side and he grabbed one of my hands to slide it to his hip and under his shirt. I blushed as he smirked and leaned forward.

"Just let go and relax."He said purring into my ear. I just huffed and want to step out of his grip only to bump into Gilbert. He pushed me back into Francis and sent a smirk at Francis.

"You said half an hour liebling. A lot can happen in a half an hour." Gilbert said chuckling. I swore under my breath as they ganged up on me. Antonio had appeared out of nowhere and I was trapped. '_Shit, why did have to say that?'_

**Author's note:**

[1] Oui – yes in French

[2] Merci – thank you in French

[3] S'il tu plait – please in French

This is the second one today and you're welcome on the post. Anyways enjoy the new post and the next one will be tomorrow when it should be. Geez, already at six…. almost... Yay! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"H-hey, back up. I happen to like my personal bubble space not invaded." I said trying to push them back. Gilbert just wrapped his arms around me, trapping my arms, and hugged me. He was behind me, Antonio was to my right, and Francis to my left.

"But you said you'd relax ma cherie, you don't seem to be relaxing so we'll help you." Francis said hugging me from the side.

"Mi amor [1], let us help si? [2]" Antonio said also hugging me from the side. My face heated up and I strained to free my arms.

"I don't need help relaxing." I said squirming to get away from them.

"How about you step away from her? She looks ready to scream." A voice said. I looked up to see Johan standing there. Francis and Antonio and I could picture Gilbert also pouting.

"We're just helping her mo ami. No need to get worked up." Francis said. Johan just crossed his arms in warning and waited. He wasn't someone you pissed off. Antonio and Francis knew this first hand. They released me and Gilbert hesitated before releasing me also. Johan took my hand and pulled me away from them.

"Thanks Johan." I said straightening out my clothing and such.

"You looked like you were struggling so I stepped in." He said ruffling my hair. I huffed and pushed his hand away smiling. "Anyways, I snagged your keys from Antonio and I need your help getting Ludwig home. I'm sure they'll make it home somehow so don't worry about them." He continued as we arrived at the bar. Ludwig had his head down and was chuckling.

"Ludwig, are you okay?" I asked touching his shoulder. His head came up and he looked at me smiling.

"Ame! Can I come home with you? Or do you want to come home with me?" He asked smirking sexily. Johan and I sweat dropped and I shook my head.

"No, you can't come home with me and I am not going home with you." I said taking his arm. He pouted, but allowed Johan and I to lift him.

"Wow, I'm surprised bruder, you got drunk enough to try to get Ame into bed." Gilbert commented from out of nowhere. I looked up from Ludwig to see him take Ludwig from us and sling Ludwig's arm over his shoulder.

"Giving up that easily?" Johan questioned letting Ludwig get taken.

"I'm too awesome to give up, but I am taking a short break." Gilbert said shrugging with his free shoulder. Francis and Antonio appeared and slung their arms over my shoulders. "But I never said anything about them." He continued smirking.

"At least drive us back to Alfred's house mon amour." Francis said nuzzling my neck. I sighed as Johan and Gilbert helped Ludwig into Johan's car.

"Alright, but no perverted stuff." I said. Francis and Antonio kissed my cheeks at the same in thankfulness. My face began to heat up, but I shoved the heat back down. '_They better keep that promise.'_

**Author's note:**

[1] Mi amor – my love in Spanish

[2] Si – yes in Spanish

Alright! Number six out of …. Well I have no clue. I got Luddy drunk. XD Hmm, maybe Gilbert should get semi drunk before getting into the car with Ame? Hmm? Maybe. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and continue to enjoy. Oh, by the way, does anyone know how to see reviews, I'm still new to . A message would be appreciated. If not I'll ask my friend from school.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"So liebling, you're driving us home? Kesesese." Gilbert said laughing his special way and smirking. I rolled my eyes and waved as Johan drove off. I began to walk to my car with them trailing behind. Antonio was laughing as Francis said stuff to him in French, Gilbert walked beside me daydreaming and I was trying not to hit Francis into next week.

"Antonio, you and Gilbert are in the back and Francis is sitting in the passenger's seat." I said unlocking my car. Antonio and Gilbert whined, but I just ignored them. Francis wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me from behind.

"Ohonhonhon, I knew you liked me better m'amour." He purred into my ear. I elbowed him in the gut and got into my car. After a minute they all got in and I began to drive. It was silent for a minute before Gilbert sighed.

"You never had fun anymore Ame." Gilbert said. I shrugged and concentrated on the road. "You're a lot more fun after world meetings when you've been fighting with Alfred or Mathias [1] or both of them." He continued. My hands clenched the steering wheel and I gritted my teeth.

"Shut up Gilbert." I said forcing myself to calm down.

"But m'amour, all that fighting builds a lot of sexual frustration." Francis said. "We took you out to help you get rid of it." He continued. My face heated up and I glared at him. Gilbert and Antonio started laughing and agreeing with him. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." I mumbled. The laughing increased and I smiled.

After a few more minutes of driving we arrived at the house. I thank all the deities I could think of and got out. Antonio's car was parked besides Alfred's. They all followed me out of the car and I locked it. I hummed while walking to the door. I opened it to see Alfred not in sight, but the end credits to a horror movie playing.

"Alfred, where are you?" I called walking into the living room more. I heard a whimper from behind the couch and I walked over to it. I leaned over the couch to see Alfred curled into a ball behind it hugging a pillow for dear life. Gilbert flopped down beside me on the couch and Francis sat next to him on my other side. Antonio took up residence in the arm chair.

"Alfred, are you ok? It's alright, I'm home now." I said leaning down and touching his arm softly. He jumped up and tackled me to the floor in a hug. He buried his nose in the crook of my neck and sighed.

"I thought they got you." He mumbled. Gilbert huffed and glared lightly at the position we were in, but didn't move.  
>"Mi amor, why do you let him tackle you, but not us?" Antonio whined. Gilbert and Francis joined him in whining and I grumbled in annoyance making Alfred chuckle.<p>

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" I asked trying to loosen Alfred's grip. I didn't accomplish anything though except maybe making him tighten his grip.

"I don't wanna let go yet." Alfred whined. I sighed and shook my head as Francis laughed.

"Oh, it seems Alfred _likes_ the position you're in Ame." Francis said smirking. Alfred's eyes shot open and finally took in the way we were. I was pinned to the ground in a hug by him with both his legs on either side of me. He scrambled off of me and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment before pulling me up.

"Let's watch another horror movie!" Alfred yelled. They all seemed to agree as I sweat dropped. '_Geez, he got over the last one quick. I wonder if I could sneak away when they aren't looking…. Nah, Francis would just follow me.'_

**Author's Note:**

[1] Mathias – Denmark basically

Hope you enjoyed chapter 7, I'm not sure how long it's going to be yet, maybe ten chapters *shrugs* I don't know yet. Anyways enjoy the chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"Hmm, maybe this one?" Alfred asked holding up the movie. They were all trying to figure out what to watch out of Alfred's huge store of horror movies. I leaned back into the sofa and rolled my eyes. I didn't hate horror movies, but I did dislike them.

"Let's watch this one!" Gilbert yelled holding up a horror movie. I glanced at it to see that it was an American horror movie. I sighed and shook my head. American horror movies were the worst, even English movies were better. They popped in the horror movie and watched through the commercials.

"Do you want me to make popcorn mes amis?" Francis asked. They nodded and Francis walked out to the kitchen. I watched as Alfred followed Francis out to show him where everything was and Antonio turned to me.

"If you need someone to hold you mi amor, I'll hold you." He said smiling. My eye twitched and I glared.

"I am not afraid of horror movies so I don't need you to hold me." I told him folding my arms across my chest. He just smiled and Gilbert shrugged a smirk on his face.

"I'm sure Alfred will hold her or Francis." Gilbert said smirking at me. I huffed and turned to the side my lip jutting out slightly. Antonio and Gilbert just laughed.

"We have popcorn! Because I'm the hero!" Alfred said holding a huge bowl of popcorn over his head. He flopped down next to me and smiled. He handed the bowl to me before grabbing his pillow. Gilbert sat next to me with Francis on his other side and Antonio sat next to Alfred.

"Start the horror movie dude!" Alfred said punching the air though his fist was shaking a bit. Gilbert took the remote and hit the play button. Immediately Alfred moved closer to me and clutched my knee with his hand. Francis had moved closer to Gilbert and Gilbert closer to Francis and Antonio had moved closer to Alfred. The horror movie was about zombies and people trying to survive, such a typical horror movie for Alfred. It was also very gory and filled with blood.

I grimaced as more blood and guts were spilled and people screamed and ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. Alfred was now clutching my hand in fear and Francis and Gilbert were clinging to each other. Antonio was clinging to a pillow and clutching the back of Alfred's shirt. '_How Alfred watches this all the time I'll never know.'_

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry about being a day late, but yesterday was busy. So you get two today after I finish writing the next one and then one tomorrow also. Don't you all feel special? Oh, I was also talking to my Aunt about Russian water and she said that it was good in water ice, so Russian water ice! Hellz yea Ivan would enjoy that! I can't because I cannot drink… oh well!


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

By the time the movie ended Alfred was hugging me with Antonio clinging to him. Gilbert and Francis clinging to each other still staring at the screen in horror.

"Well, have fun driving home you three." I said looking at them. Alfred snickered before tightening his grip on me. They began to whine still shaken up.

"Can't we stay the night?" Gilbert asked. "You can't send the awesome me to my death." Alfred was quiet for a second before responding.

"Hmm, well I am the hero and you are pretty awesome…. Sure! But you're not sleeping with Ame." Alfred said. They pouted and began to protest, but a glare shut them up. Alfred stood up and by default so did I. We began to walk towards the stairs with them following us. They all winced or looked around in horror if the house would creak or groan or make any sound.

"Here's where you'll be staying." Alfred said pointing to the door. Gilbert nodded and opened the door. He ducked his head in to check it was empty before nodding again. He walked in with Francis and Antonio following him. Alfred just shrugged before dragging me down the hall to his room. My room was next to it of course, but he disregarded this fact and pulled me into his room.

"Since I'm the hero, I shall protect you! So you'll stay in my room… please?" He pleaded pouting. I looked at him for a second before sighing.

"Alright, but can I at least go get something to wear from my room?" I asked. Alfred hesitated before nodding.

"But I'm coming with you because I'm the hero and I need to protect you dude." Alfred said grabbing my hand. I sighed again, but smiled none the less. His hero complex was annoying at times, but right now it was just cute. We walked to my room after checking the hall way was clear and opened the door. I flicked on the light and pulled pajama pants and a tank top out. I turned to Alfred who stood there smiling at me.

"Turn around now and no protesting because I am not having you stare at me while I'm getting changed." I said. He pouted, but turned around. I quickly changed and we walked back out after I flicked the light off. We climbed into Alfred's bed and he immediately pulled me close to him. '_He may be the hero, but I wonder sometimes if it's just an act.'_

**Author's note:**

I know this is short, but I'm tired because it's nearly midnight. This also has very little bad touch trio so next update there shall be a lot of them. Anyways enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

*Gilbert's P.O.V. *

We lay on the bed clinging to each other and having a very hard time falling asleep. Every little noise made me flinch and Francis cling tighter to me. Antonio was holding onto Francis and shaking.

"Maybe we should find Ame?" Antonio whispered. The sound was so loud that we froze expecting them to find us. '_Wait, who's them?'_ I asked myself before shrugging. We scanned the room before darting out of the bed, out of the room, down the hall and into Alfred's room. We quickly shut the door and locked it before turning to the bed.

"What are you doing here Gilbert?" Someone asked sitting up in bed. We jumped before realizing it was Ame.

*Ame's P.O.V.*

I looked at them as Antonio switched on the light. They were holding onto each other and visibly relaxed as the light came on.

"The awesome me and friends thought that you needed more than that idiot protecting you." Gilbert said. Alfred sat up now with a groan and huffed.

"I can protect Ame just fine dude. I am the hero after all." Alfred said He was glaring at them and looked ready to throw them out, but was still shaking very lightly from the movie.

"Alright, come on over." I said sighing and running a hand through my hair. They smiled as Alfred whined.

"Just let them get eaten by a zombie." Alfred whined. I just rolled my eyes as Antonio flipped the light off before they jumped into the bed. Antonio was on my other side while Gilbert and Francis were beside Alfred.

When the sun began to show through the windows I woke up to find that Alfred was already in the shower and I was stuck between Antonio and Francis. I groaned and flipped onto my back. Antonio's grip tightened and he buried his head into my shoulder. Francis had his head on my stomach and a grip on my waist. Gilbert was sprawled out next to Francis snoring.

"Let go, I need to get up." I mumbled pushing on their shoulders. All I got for my efforts was a sleepy sigh. I groaned again and pulled Francis' hair a little. He opened one eye sleepily before smirking.

"Well m'amour, I knew you'd come around." Francis said smirking.

"No I haven't! Now get off me." I said pushing him. He pulled his head off my stomach to grab my hand. He pinned my arm down and nuzzled my neck. I grabbed his shoulder and shoved. He chuckled lightly before shaking both Antonio and Gilbert awake. Antonio pulled his head up and looked at Francis sleepily. He looked back to my shoulder before smirking also. Gilbert looked over Francis' shoulder and was smirking also. My face paled as I recognized the faces, it was their rape faces.

"Get off!" I yelled, but it was muffled as Antonio brushed his hand over my lips. With my free hand I pushed against them, but Antonio just caught my hand and pulled it to his cheek.

"Stop struggling mi amor, we promise to be gentle." Antonio whispered. That made my face turn red and increase my struggling. Antonio blew on my eye and chuckled breathily. Gilbert slid his hand under Francis and then under my shirt as Francis skimmed by neck with his nose.

"S-stop." I said gulping. All I got were some chuckles and them not stopping.

"Hey! Get off my sister! [1]" Alfred yelled suddenly walking out of the bathroom. He had a towel around his neck and wore American flag boxers. His hair was wet and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Why don't you join us mon ami?" Francis asked eyeing Alfred's chest.

"No way! I'm not doing that to my sister! Mattie would kill me!" Alfred said his face slightly red. They just shrugged and turned back to me. I glared up at them my face red. Francis went to lean back down, but got pulled off me by Alfred. Antonio and Gilbert were soon pulled off also and I was picked up by Alfred. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me up with one arm. Alfred was glaring at them from behind his glasses as his hand clenched and unclenched.

"You know we wouldn't hurt her Kesesese?" Gilbert said laughing nervously.

"Get out of my room!" Alfred yelled glaring. "Or I'll nuke you!" He continued. They all got up and ran out knowing he for once wasn't joking. Alfred huffed before smiling at me.

"Am I the hero or what?" He asked still smiling. I chuckled before full out laughing. He certainly was the hero. He continued to smile as he set me back down on the bed. "After we get dressed we can get some McDonalds and then watch more horror movies or go bug Arthur!" He continued as he pulled on some pants and then a loose shirt before grabbing a belt also. I shook my head as he shamelessly got dressed in front of me still smiling. He turned to me as he pulled out some shoes and motioned for me to go get dressed. I got up stretching and walked to the door with him following me. I opened the door to see Gilbert, Antonio and Francis standing there looking disappointed.

"What are you doing?" I questioned crossing my arms. Their heads shot up to see me standing there with Alfred behind me.

"Spreading awesome around the house." Gilbert said smirking. I just rolled my eyes and walked into my room. I shut and locked the door before quickly getting changed into a pair of black jeans, a red t-shirt and a black army style jacket from WW2 [2]. I grabbed my shoes before unlocking the door and walking out. Alfred smiled at me as Francis and the rest huffed.

"To McDonalds!" Alfred shouted grabbing my hand before dragging me down the stairs. I just sighed and allowed him to drag me as Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis followed us. '_Well, that was an interesting way to start the day.'_

**Author's note:**

[1] Alfred's sister – yes this OC of mine is both Alfred's and Matthew's sister. She is Nova Scotia, a province in Canada and is currently staying with Alfred for a little while. Unsure of why though.

[2] The type of jacket you see England wearing in Hetalia when they are in WW2, except in black.

Wow, this has to be over 900 words! I feel so accomplished! I hope you enjoy this and forgive for the short one yesterday.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

"Now where did I put my keys to the hero mobile? [1]" Alfred mumbled looking around. He let go of me and began to look everywhere except right in front of him for his keys. I sighed and grabbed the keys from the kitchen table. I turned to him as he grinned at me.

"Here they are Mr. Hero." I said sarcasm heavy on the last part. He just smiled and took the keys from me.

"Hold on, we're coming too!" Antonio said. Alfred narrowed his eyes at Antonio and began to think. I just leaned against the wall and watched Alfred think. It wasn't something that happens a lot so might as well watch.

"Alright, but we are riding in separate cars because Ame has to ride in the hero mobile." Alfred said smiling. Francis raised an eyebrow at the name for Alfred's car, but decided against commenting which was probably smart. Alfred is very protective of his car and its unique name.

"You should probably give them some clothes Alfred, they're still in their clothes from yesterday." I said looking up at him. Alfred looked Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio over and saw that they were in fact still wearing the clothes from yesterday.

"Of course I will!" He yelled before grabbing Gilbert and taking off towards his room. Antonio and Francis quickly followed. I chuckled and sat down on the couch. It was only about 10 in the morning and I sighed. Then I jumped as my cell phone went off. It began to play a British song and I quickly pulled it out. The caller I.D. said that it was Arthur…. Wait, why was Arthur calling me?

"Hello?" I asked answering the phone.

"Hello Ame, is Francis over there? He hasn't been over to annoy me and I was hoping that Alfred would have killed that frog for something." Arthur said his voice growling out the word frog. I chuckled lightly and smiled.

"Yes, Francis is over here, along with Gilbert and Antonio. They seemed to think I owed them something so they decided to come over yesterday and ended up spending the night. When Francis goes back to Europe, if you see him, feel free to do whatever you want with him." I said smirking lightly at the thought. Arthur was silent for about half a second before there was a mess of cruses in British slang.

"What! That frog was over there and thought that you owed him something! What was that bloody scrubber [2] thinking! I'm going to bloody kill him that wanker!" Other offensive terms to describe Francis followed and I laughed at some of the more creative ones. After a few more minutes of insulting Francis Arthur calmed down enough to talk without insulting Francis.

"Has Alfred been behaving? I know that git can be annoying sometimes." He asked drinking something. I rolled my eyes knowing he was drinking tea the only thing he could make without killing anything or anyone.

"He's been good, protective, but good. How is Matthew? Has be gone to Netherlands yet?" I asked. Arthur sighed and mumbled something.

"Ah Matthew, yes he left yesterday for Netherlands. Johan was going to meet him at the airport seeing as he was just getting back from America also." He replied. I laughed knowing Johan had used Ludwig's private jet to fly both of them back last night. My smile softened into a saddened smile as my thoughts drifted to Matthew. I missed my brother and his amazing pancake and hot chocolate with maple syrup in it.

"Good, I hope he enjoys it there, maybe he can relearn football. [3]" I said smiling. Arthur chuckled and mumbled something that sounded like "Not really."

"Ah, m'amour, who are you talking to?" Someone asked. I turned to see Francis standing next to me.

"Is that Francis? Put the wanker on." Arthur said. I shrugged and handed the phone to Francis.

"Allo? [4]" Francis asked smiling. Arthur must have insulted him or something because Francis' smile turned to a smirk.

"Ah, mon petit lapin [5], it is so good to hear your voice again." Francis said smirking. They began to talk and I had to grab Francis to keep him from walking away with my phone. He sat down next to me throwing his arm around my shoulders and continued to talk to Arthur. I noticed his clothing and smirked. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a belt obviously because Alfred was larger than Francis, and a loose dark purple shirt. It nearly hung off his shoulder, but it didn't seem to bug him at all. Antonio quickly appeared at my side after minute also in blue jeans with a belt, but with a red shirt that was very loose that it was hanging off his shoulder. He smiled at me and chuckled as Francis got into an argument with Arthur.

"Alright! Let's go now Ame, because I'm hungry and want my McDonalds." Alfred yelled appearing. Gilbert was behind him wearing black jeans, a belt and a loose black shirt. Gilbird sat atop his head and I looked at him in surprise. I just shook my head smiling though and turned to Francis. He was still talking to Arthur. I sweat dropped before snagging my phone from him.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but we have to go now. Alfred wants to get food and you know how he is with food. I'll talk to you late. Good bye." I said. Arthur said good bye and good luck with "all the bloody gits that you're surrounded with." I hung my phone up and put it into my pocket. Alfred took my hand and pulled me up and towards the front door. He was chatting away happily about this and that and I had to remind him to lock the door. He pouted, but waited until everyone was out before locking the door. He then ran to his car and waited impatiently for me to arrive.

"Now time to get some food for the hero!" He shouted laughing happily. I chuckled and got into the car. He got in also and quickly started the car and began to drive. Antonio followed us in his car as we drove to the nearest McDonalds. '_Well, this will be a very interesting brunch.'_

**Author's Note:**

[1] Yes, I named Alfred's car, can't you just see him doing that thought?

[2] Scrubber is a British slang term for a prostitute. I can so see him calling Francis that.

[3] Football- soccer if you're from America or South America.

[4] Allo – it's how the French answer the phone.

[5] mon petit lapin – my little rabbit of little rabbit. It's just soo cute for Francis to call Arthur this.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. One more left and then this fan fiction is over, or might make another chapter. We'll see. Have a nice day or night, whenever you're reading this.


	12. Chapter 12 The End

Part 12

After getting them food from McDonalds and me food from the grocery store we drove to the park. Alfred flopped down on the top of a hill and began to eat. I chuckled and sat down next to me pulling out my own food. Francis, Gilbert and Antonio sat near me and began to eat. Alfred was talking while eating again and I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Alfred, stop talking with your mouth full, we can't understand you." I said looking at him. He gulped down another burger and shrugged.

"I'll talk slower so you can understand." He said smiling. Francis made a noise of disgust as Alfred began to shove burgers in his mouth again.

"Let's play American football!" Alfred suddenly yelled. I turned to him and saw that he had finished all of his food.

"How about some awesome football?" Gilbert said. Alfred turned to him looking confused.

"Soccer Alfred, that's what he wants to play." I told him. Alfred frowned and shrugged.

"American football is better." He said. Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis glared at him and I winced as the glares got shot back.

"Non l'Amerique [1], American football is terrible." Francis said his accent thickening slightly. Alfred glared back at them and shook his head. They began to argue with what was better and I just sat there. There was no point in trying to stop them. Alfred then tackled Gilbert and they rolled down the hill with Antonio and Francis following.

"Ve, Ame! What are you going here bella donna? [2]" Feliciano asked popping up next to me. I jumped and looked to him in surprise. Lovino stood behind me and nodded to me.

"Oh just watching Alfred fight with Francis, Gilbert and Antonio. What are you doing here Feli?" I asked turning to him. He sat down next to me and hugged me.

"Getting out of training, Doitsu [3] has a hangover so he won't come after me ve." He said smiling. He said smiling.

"Oh yea, I forgot he got drunk last night. Is he ok?" I asked. Lovino sat down on my other side and laughed as Alfred began to lose.

"Yup, Doitsu's fine just tired. Hi big brother Francis!" Feliciano yelled. Francis pulled away from fighting to look over to us. He smiled at us and waved.

"Bonjour Feliciano, what are doing here?" Francis asked walking over to us. Antonio came over to us and began to talk to Lovino. Lovino huffed and sent him a glare. Gilbert and Alfred were still arguing and wrestling.

"I'm skipping training today." Feliciano said smiling. Francis sighed, but decided against commenting.

"Ame, what do you like better? American football or just football?" Alfred asked sitting behind me.

"I'm partial to both Alfred." I responded. He whined and leaned against my back as Gilbert sat beside Feliciano with a huff. He leaned against Francis and shot a glare to Alfred. Francis mumbled something and ran a hand through Gilbert's hair. I shook my head and smiled softly.

"How about you play with a Frisbee, I'm sure we have one in the car Alfred." I suggested. Alfred sat up and was silent before yelling yes and that he was the hero. I watched as he ran off and shook my head again. He could be such a child sometimes. Feliciano smiled at me and Lovino sent a smile my way before going back to yelling at Antonio.

"The hero's back and he brought the Frisbee, so let's play!" Alfred yelled running back from the car with the Frisbee in his hand. Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert got up to play with Alfred. Though it turned out to be tackle the American and wrestle. I just watched occasionally talking to Feliciano and Lovino. I pulled out my cell phone to check the time and nearly choked on air. It was already 2.

"Hey Alfred! It's already 2; we have to get home… now!" I yelled standing up. Alfred grunted from under the pile of people. Antonio was on top of him, then Francis on top of him and then Gilbert on top of them all. My eye twitched and I chuckled before laughing and pulling up the camera on my phone. I took a picture and sent it to a couple people. Oh was payback so very good.

"Urgh, mi amigos [4], please get off of me." Antonio said panting to get air. Gilbert rolled off, then Francis and then Antonio rolled to the side and took deep breaths. Alfred slowly sat up and laughed.

"Ha, I am the hero so that didn't work!" He yelled then stood up only to fall back down. I sweat dropped and said my good byes to Lovino and Feliciano before going to help Alfred up. I hauled him up and began to drag him to the car. He kept saying he didn't need help, but he did. Antonio and the others followed. I snagged Alfred's car keys and put him in the passenger seat before jumping in the driver's seat and starting the car. I waited until Antonio, Francis and Gilbert had gotten into their car before beginning to drive. We arrived at the house and I hopped out stretching. Alfred got out pouting before smirking and sneaking away. I shrugged and walked to the house unlocking it with the keys I still had.

"I really don't want to know what they're doing, but I should probably hide." I mumbled to myself. I nodded and began to walk to the stairs.

"Ame! Can you come outside for a minute?" Alfred called. I turned to glance out the window to see Alfred standing near the door. He held something behind his back and I looked at him suspicious.

"Why do I need to come outside?" I questioned looking at him. He just smiled and waved at me.

"Please?" He called. I stared at him for a second before sighing and walking out the door.

"What is it Alfred?" I asked shutting the door behind me. He just grinned and waved me forward. I glanced at Antonio, Gilbert and Francis who also hid something behind their backs and moved forward a smidge.

"How much would you kill us for throwing water balloons at you?" He questioned. I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms.

"Well, I wouldn't kill you, just hurt you within an inch of your life." I responded watching him. He just grinned again and pulled multiple water balloons from behind his back. Gilbert, Francis and Antonio also pulled out several water balloons. My eye twitched and I took a step back.

"Let's play Ame! Because I'm the hero!" Alfred yelled throwing water balloons at me at an amazing speed. I gulped and ran trying to dodge the balloons, but it wasn't working very well. My back was drenched and I spun around to grab one of the balloons and throw it back at Alfred.

"Ha! What now?" I yelled beginning to catch and throw water balloons back. I was already drenched and they were beginning to get soaked. Gilbert got hit in the face and he sputtered and shot a glare to Antonio who had thrown it. They began to throw them at each other and I laughed. By the time the water balloons had run out all of us were completely soaked and our clothes were clinging to our skin. I grimaced in distaste and pulled my shirt off leaving me in a black tank top. Francis, Antonio and Gilbert smirked as Alfred coughed and looked away.

"Eres mi amor. [5]" Antonio whispered in my ear coming up behind me. I jumped and he wrapped his arms around me. "Estás muy buena. [6] Te amo. [7]" He continued in Spanish. I gulped and pulled at his hands. He just chuckled deeply and nuzzled my neck.

"¡No me toques! [8]" I yelled back struggling against him. He pouted against my skin, but released me. Gilbert and Francis smirked at Antonio as Alfred frowned.

"We should probably go get changed." I suggested turning to the house. Alfred nodded and followed after me chatting away and not waiting for a reply. Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis followed. My shoes squelched and I pulled them off and threw them to the side. They followed my example and I ran up the stairs and to my room. What I didn't notice was Francis following behind me silently. I opened the door of my room and began to pull out some pants and a new shirt and tank top.

"M'amour, tu regarde beau mon petit chat. [9]." Francis said into my ear. I jumped and spun around to see him standing there smirking lecherously. I gulped and crossed my arms over my chest. His eyes flickered to my chest and his smirk grew. "Mon petit chat, why are you hiding yourself from me?" He purred stepping closer.

"If you come any closer I will castrate you. In French that's châtrez." I said glaring at him. His smirk fell and his face paled. He now backed up before leaving the room pouting and because he heard Alfred coming. I quickly shut my door and locked it before changing. I chucked my clothes into the basket before opening my door and running right into someone's chest. I looked up to see Gilbert standing there smirking.

"Hallo meine Frauen. Sind Sie meins? Ich bin ehrfürchtig. [10]." He said smirking and wrapping his arms around me. I shoved against his chest as he smelled my hair.

"No Gilbert, let me go." I said shoving against him.

"Hey Gilbert, you and the rest of your group are leaving now! Because I'm the hero and want to play video games with my sister without having to worry about you raping her!" Alfred yelled. Gilbert glared down the hallway to where the stairs were and rolled his eyes.

"How dare he interrupt the awesome me?" Gilbert mumbled, but released me. He sent me a smirk and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the stairs. We made it down the stairs and he released my hand to stand by Antonio and Francis. Alfred gave them a look before walking into the living room saying something about playing video games leaving me alone with Antonio, Gilbert and Francis.

"Well, mi amor, I guess you no longer owe us. Though, we owe you now." Antonio said smiling. I sweat dropped and shook my head sighing.

"You do not owe me so you don't need to come back. But I'm sure I'll see you again." I said smiling at them. They glanced at each other before Gilbert stepped up to me with Antonio on one side with Francis on the other. He sent me a smirk and kissed both sides of my lips. Antonio nuzzled my neck and lightly kissed it as did Francis. I gulped and pushed them back.

"We'll definitely see you again meine frau." Gilbert said smirking. He pulled me into a hug before letting go and letting Antonio and Francis hug me. Gilbert sent me another smirk and leaned in close.

"We'll definitely be seeing you again Ame." He said blowing on my ear. My face turned red at the hidden meaning and glared at him as he pulled back 'kesesese'ing. They all blew me a kiss before walking out the door yelling that they'd return Alfred's clothes later. They walked out the door and closed it behind them. I walked to the window and leaned against it to watch them get into Antonio's car. Antonio waved smiling before getting into the car. They drove off and I let out a relived sigh before turning to Alfred. Time to finally relax and kick Alfred's butt at video games.

**Author's Note:**

[1] L'Amerique – America

[2] bella donna – beautiful woman

[3] Doitsu – Germany in Japanese

[4] mi amigos – my friends

[5] Eres mi amor – you are my love

[6] Estás muy buena – you are beautiful.

[7] Te amo – I love you

[8] ¡No me toques! – Don't touch me!

[9] M'amour, tu regarde beau mon petit chat. - My love, you are beautiful my little cat.

[10] Hallo meine Frauen. Sind Sie meins? Ich bin ehrfürchtig. – Hello my woman. Will you be mine? I am awesome.

It's finally over! I hope you all enjoyed this and I plan on making a new fan fiction soon. Oh and if the translations are incorrect I'm sorry, some are from online and the Spanish is from a sheet I got from my friend. Oh and 6 days until my birthday! Yay! I'm gonna be 15! I'll be able to drive soon…. That's a scary thought for me and anyone on the roads, those poor people. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter and any fan fictions to come.


End file.
